


Summer school Lovin'

by Queen_of_sinsxx



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Build, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_sinsxx/pseuds/Queen_of_sinsxx
Summary: Louise Belcher is pissed! Mr. Frond has called a consul meeting. He doesn't think Louise is ready to move to the next grade, he suggests she attends summer school or she'll have to repeat Ninth grade. Now she's stuck in school for the whole summer, and to make things worse her new classmate is her Nemesis, Logan Berry Bush!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I decided it was about time I wrote a Louigan fic! I love these two together so much! I've aged them up to 15 and 18.

      Prologue

 

     Louise Belcher huffed up the steps of the high school with her parents at tow. Her father, Bob belcher, remained mostly stoic to the situation. He added his rare sarcastic remark here and there since the phone call, but nothing too outwardly upset or angry with Louise. Her mother was a different story, Linda Belcher had always been much more open with her emotions.. She had been switching in between the five stages of grief all day. Louise sighed and glared at the door with it’s obnoxiously ironic ‘Welcome’ printed in white over the doorway. She’d never felt welcomed at school. _I wish I could just disappear…_ Louise thought. New York sounded more promising then this, HELL even Canada would be a better place right now to her! She remembered the sick twisting feeling in her stomach when she had gotten her report card earlier this week.

She had tried everything to get rid of it, but it kept coming back! She even tried persuading Gene to eat it for her, but he told her he was Report card-intolerant and the end result would not be pretty. When she had finally gotten the perfect idea to forge a fake report card and get rid of the original by throwing it down the sewer drain she thought she’d gotten off scot-free.

_Then the phone rang today._

At first she thought nothing of it, probably just a call  from Aunt Gayle or Grandma. She listened in anyway, out of habit. She liked to eavesdrop on her family's phone calls just in case her name came up. “Hello, yes this is Linda Belcher. OH! Hello Mr.Frond!” Her mother's words echoed through her mind, her stomach twisted and her face paled. She hopped up and ran into her bedroom. Louise grabbed the backpack she had hidden under a loose floor board she had found in her room long ago. “LOUISE!” She heard the high pitched scream of her name from her mother. Dammit! She had to leave or she’d be dead! Louise quickened her pace, she grabbed her phone, headphones, a black hoodie, Kuchi Kopi and the hidden wad of cash from under her bed. She could hear the heavy footsteps of Linda rushing towards her room. At moments like this she really wished she had an actual room with a window! She ran out of her room only to see her mother's angry face. “Where do you think you’re going young lady!?” Linda demanded.

“Just for a walk, mother, where else would I ever go?” She said in her fake sweet voice, Linda crossed her arms.

“Oh, really now? So you’re not running off because you heard me talking to Mr.Frond?” Linda frowned. Louise chewed her lip and spotted the open window beyond the view of her mother. She sighed and gathered some fake tears, she opened her arms.

“I’m sorry mommy!” She cried, Linda’s glare softened. “I know I messed up!” Louise whimpered pathetically on purpose. Linda gasped and held her arms out.

“Awe baby! Come to Mommy!” She cooed. Louise ran towards Linda but not into her arms. She ran past her mother and leaped towards the window that led out onto the fire escape. Linda paused in shocked for a moment but snapped out of it and ran to the window. “Not today you little shit!” Linda growled. She grabbed Louise and tried to pull her back inside. Louise struggled against her mother’s grasp and grabbed the railing in front of her. Louise held on for dear life. Linda yanked at her daughter but she wouldn't  budge. “Louise stop it! You need to face your mistakes head on!” She yelled. The click of the front door opening sounded through the house, Bob must’ve been back with groceries. “BOBBY! HELP ME! LOUISE IS TRYING TO RUN AWAY AGAIN!” Linda called for her husband. He ran towards the commotion.

“Oh God.” He sighed and helped Linda pull their daughter into the house. He picked up the small girl and set her on the couch. “Okay what the hell is going on here?” He asked. Linda and Louise began yelling at the same time. Bob groaned. “STOP! STOP! STOP!” He shouted silencing the two. “Linda.” He simply nodded towards his wife.

“I got a phone call from Mr.Frond,” Linda explains, Bob sighs. That was already a bad start. “Apparently our little girl here has been skipping classes, misbehaving, and not doing her work!” Bob frowned and glanced at Louise, she just crossed her arms and glared at the floor. “And now we have to go to a meeting today to discuss how we’re going to deal with this all!”

“Well that’s great..”Bob sighed, he rubbed his temples. “What time do we having to be there?” He asked.

“4:30” Linda replied.

“Dammit! Of course, that’s right before the dinner rush.” Bob groaned.

“Well you have lil’ missy over there to thank for that.” Linda huffed angrily. She then began cry. Bob instantly held her and patted her back. “I’m sorry Bobby, I just don’t know what to do with her sometimes!” Louise felt her heart sink with those words, she gripped her hoodie sleeves guiltily but kept the anger on her face.

        Louise didn’t like waiting in the best of times, and right now, as she sits in the rainbow coloured waiting room outside the counselor's office she wanted death. She glared at the name on the door, of course Frond had to transfer to the high school the year Louise turned fourteen and entered the ninth grade! The door swung open and what Louise saw almost cheered her up. Logan Barry Bush was being dragged out of the room by his red faced mother. “Wait until your father hears about this!” She growled. Louise gave her silent kudos for the good grip she had on his ear. Louise snickered and smirked at the blonde. Logan glared at her with his icy blue eyes. “What are you looking at Four Ears!?” He snapped.

“Some dumbfuck in trouble.” She coolly replied. Logan went to rebuttal but his mother squeezed his ear and pulled him along with her. “This is not the time Logan!” She hissed. Louise smirked but it was immediately wiped from her face when she saw her parents staring at her. Oh yeah... She was next… Mr.Frond called them inside. Louise looked around Frond's office, it was sad to look at. There were stupid motivational posters everywhere, creepy dolls for even creepier reasons, and pamphlets with disturbing names like 'How to keep your ego, un-prego.' Louise made her way to the three chairs in front of Frond's desk, a place she'd been many times. She sat in the middle chair and her parents sat on either side of her. She looked at Frond, he looked pathetic yet smug like always. It pissed her off.

“So I’m sure we all know why we’re here today, right Louise?” His eyes narrowed at the bunny-eared girl. She rolled her eyes.

“Yes! Frond. We know why we are here!” She snapped. Her mother bumped her with her leg as a silent warning to behave. Louise sighed and settled down.

“So, is she going to be punished?” Bob asked, “like with detention or something?” Mr. Frond shook his head and sighed.

“No, we wouldn’t normally call if it was that simple.” Frond informed him scratching his head. Louise held back a snide balding remark. 

“So, why’re we here then?” Linda asked.

“Well I’m afraid that considering Louise’s grades this year she’ll have to be held back.” Frond says, Louise’s eyes widened.

“What!?” She screams. “NO! NO! NO!” She grabbed her ears in frustration. “I can't be held back! Only dumb kids get held back!” She protested. Bob put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

“I’m confused, Louise passed all her classes. Why would she need to repeat a year?” Bob asks. Louise paled and moved from his touch. She stared at her feet.

“Actually Dad... I failed two out of four of my classes… I made a fake report card and disposed of the other…” Louise admitted. Bob looked at her for a long time before covering his face with his hands and groaning.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Bob asked.

“I didn’t want to get in trouble… But it really isn’t my fault Dad! All my teachers were dumb!” She insisted.

“Oh Goodness! Mr.Frond is there anyway for Louise to move on the tenth grade with her friends? She’s willing to do anything, right Louise?” Linda piped up. Louise reluctantly nodded.

“Well…" Mr.Frond adjusted his eye glasses. "She could attend summer school and retake the two failed classes.” Mr.Frond suggested.

“Fuck no!” Louise swore, “I don’t want to go to school during the summer! I’ll do anything else! I’ll fight a freaking bear! I’ll cure cancer! Anything but that!” She begged. Mr.Frond shook his head.

“I’m sorry Louise but that is the only way for you to pass or you have to re-do ninth grade.” Mr.Frond crossed his arms, he looked more pompous than usual. Louise turned to her dad with pleading eyes but he shook his head.

  
“Sorry Louise but you’re going to have to face your mistakes.” He parot-ed her mother from earlier. Louise's head fell in defeat and she blurred out the chatter of her counselor and parents as they set her up for the summer school of hell. _Can’t get worse from here at least…_ She thought to herself.


End file.
